


Snow-posal

by nevereverever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, proposal, pure fluff, snowpocalypse, snowy times, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing and John and Alexander go on a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-posal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something really sad thing a couple days ago. This is to make up for that. Have some pure fluff. Enjoy friends!

“John it is cold.”  
“I know Alexander, I am also in the snow.”  
“We are in the South. How did this happen?”  
“The hell if I know. Convection or some shit.”  
Alex smiled at John like it was the first time he had ever smiled.  
“Convection or some shit. Wise words from someone who had literally had enough schooling for four separate people.” Alex teased.  
“Calm down. I’m a Doctor of Law not a doctor of weather and crap.”  
“Weather and crap. Very eloquent for someone who is paid to talk.”  
“Oh shut up Alexander, you are also paid to talk.”  
“This is true. But it does not help me understand why it is so damn cold in South Carolina.”  
They had gone to South Carolina to visit John’s sister. He hadn’t seen her in a while, and he wanted her to meet Alexander, so they had gone. It was going well. Alexander was moony eyed and hadn’t gotten in any fights. John almost did, but stopped just short.  
They had walked to a coffee shop near the hotel, and it had started snowing quite hard on the way back. Alex was kinda grumpy about it.  
“John. I am so cold. Could we not have just like gotten on a bus or something?”  
“Alex, you are perhaps one of the whiniest people I have ever met. Maybe second to Madison.”  
“Ugh. John, you have gone low before. But comparing me to Madison? That is colder than this whole goddamned snowstorm.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
John pulled Alex in for a kiss. It was tender, like John was worried. Alex smiled and fell deeper into the kiss. He pulled John closer to him. He was so intensely in love, so deeply in love, that the snow didn’t matter anymore. He wasn’t cold when John was with him.  
John pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his hands around Alexander’s waist, drawing him closer.  
“I love you Alexander Hamilton.”  
“And I you, John Laurens. Now let’s get inside because I am so cold.”  
John laughed. He had come to know that Alex was not equipped to handle the cold. He had figured South Carolina was a good bet for something a bit warmer, but alas, the snow came anyway.  
“My god Alexander, you have lived in New York for a good 9 years now. I feel like you should have gotten used to snow by now.” John said, weaving his fingers together with Alexander’s.  
“I literally never will.”  
“I know. And I love you anyway.”  
“So cute. You are being really cute today.” Alexander poked John in the side.  
“I resent the implication that I’m not always cute.” John said slowing to a stop.  
“Are you mad at me? Because I think you’re cute all the time, don’t get me wrong”  
“No. Of course not." John took a deep breath, ' I just wanted to come clean with you about the real reason we came to South Carolina.”  
“Are you telling me that we aren’t here to meet your sister?”  
John bit his lip, trying to build up some courage. He wasn’t a timid person, but the words kept getting caught in his throat.  
“No, we are here to meet her. She’s really the only family I’ve got left. I just wanted you to meet her to make the thing that I am about to do a whole bunch less awkward. I really don’t want it to be awkward… Now or later. My god why is this so hard to say.”  
“John, if you are trying to come out to me, don’t worry, I already know.”  
John laughed, but tears welled up in his eyes. He remembered the night he came out to Alexander. It was hot that night. It was hot and now it was cold and oh God why was he crying.  
“I promised myself I would not cry.”  
“John, are you okay?”  
“Yes! I’m fine. I’m more than okay! I’m great!” He rubbed his face with his sleeve which somehow managed to make his face more wet than before but at least now it wasn’t with tears.  
“Are you gonna say the thing that you were worried about?” Alex said quizzically, excitement building in his chest at what could have possibly left John so incredibly tongue tied.  
“Alexander, I love you-”  
“I know John. You don’t have to get worked up about that.”  
“Shhh. No interrupting. I know that’s hard for you, but just try for like a minute okay?”  
“Okay. I’ll try.”  
“You better try hard.  
Alex opened his mouth to speak and then closed it but let out a laugh. He quickly shut up with a small glare from John.  
“Where was I? Oh yeah. Alexander, I love you more than I love literally anything else. And no, Mr ‘Double Majored in English and Economics’ I do not mean figuratively. I literally love you more than anything else. You are the best and you make my life so much better. You are smart and funny and so stubborn and maybe a little long winded and I love you with my whole entire heart. So.” John pulled a small black box out of his pocket and knelt down in the snow. “Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me?”  
Alexander's eyes shone brighter than the sun. For a moment, a brief one, but a moment, he was at a loss for words.  
“Firstly, yes absolutely one hundred percent I definitely want to marry you. Secondly, are you saying that we came to South Carolina so that you could ask your sister for your own hand in marriage?”  
“My god Alex! I work up the nerve to propose and I don’t even get a kiss?”  
“It is coming, but first you have to answer my question.”  
“Yeah? Kinda?”  
“So southern.”  
“God, I love you.” John pushed himself up from a kneel and drew Alex into a kiss. Alex didn’t protest. He smiled into the kiss and grabbed John's waist. The moment felt like it lasted years. He pulled John as close as they could be but pulled away from his lips.  
“John, I love you and I really want to be married to you.”  
“Good. Because I also want to be married to you.”  
“Good. John, now that we are engaged, and you have done the cute proposal in the snow, can you go inside? I really am cold.”  
“Okay my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! It's snowing really hard down here in the south and I was bored so this happened. Comment at me if you enjoyed it or if you didn't. Any and all things are appreciated!


End file.
